desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
There Won't Be Trumpets
"There Won't Be Trumpets" is the 17th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Mama Solis awakes from her coma and runs to call Carlos. However she slips on the freshly washed hospital floor and falls down the stairs. A nurse finds her but cannot hear what she is saying. Mama Solis dies shortly after. Carlos takes the news of his mother's death hard since she died so suddenly. Gabrielle quietly celebrates Mama's death since she can no longer pester Gabby and also not tell Carlos about her affair with John. Meanwhile, Bree and Rex find out that Andrew was caught doing drugs again and that he ran over the school's parking attendant when he refused to cooperate. Therefore, Andrew was expelled from school. Bree decides that a punishment is in order and plans to send him to deprogramming camp. At the funeral (which all of the housewives attend), Gabrielle is shocked to see the tribute Carlos has put together for his mother which includes a horse-drawn carriage carrying her remains and an expensive crypt. Gabrielle tells Carlos that they cannot afford the funeral he arranged and that "at least Mama will have a roof over her head". The following day, Lynette plays tennis with another mom who is deaf and her husband. She sees that they both have problems and that her husband uses her handicap as an advantage. Lynette then confronts him but is told to mind her own business. Susan decides to date one of the construction workers who is building Edie's home. When Edie tells her to stay away from Bill, Susan goes on a date with him anyway which leads to an argument with Edie. In the middle of the night, Bree and Rex wake up Andrew and inform him that his being sent away. He ignores their statement and puts his head back on his pillow. Rex then says we're ready, and two men enter Andrew's room. Andrew quickly looks at them and tries to make a run for it. The two men grab and restrain him, while Rex says that these men will help Andrew get dressed then drive him to camp. Andrew then spit's in Bree's face before she says that she will always love him. Trivia *Although credited, Paul Young (Mark Moses) and Zach Young (Cody Kasch) do not appear in this episode. * Juanita would not be able to walk around after being in a coma for 5 months. The muscles in her legs and arms would be to weak from being unused for so long. *The dream sequence where Susan imagines various scenarios occurring between her and Mike was not going to originally including all of the scenarios. Only the one where Mike holds her at gunpoint giving her an ultimatum was going to appear. *Andrew was shown watching the pilot episode of Lost. *The title There Won't Be Trumpets is a song written for the Stephen Sondheim musical Anyone Can Whistle. It was replaced by a dramatic monologue and was not used in the actual production, though versions have been recorded by Lee Remick, Barbra Streisand, Bernadette Peters, and Mandy Patinkin. *French Title: Il ne suffira pas d'un signe (A sign won't be enough) *German Title: Helden (Heroes) *Hungarian Title: Nem szólnak majd a harsonák (The trumpets won't sing) *Italian Title: Eroi (Heroes) *Spanish Title: No habra trompetas (Won't Be Trumpets) *Juanita dies from falling downstairs at the hospital. The staff lie to Gabrielle and say Juanita died in a coma, but later they admit the truth to Carlos and Gabby and pay them a large sum of money to avoid being sued. However, in the season 7 episode Moments in the Woods, this is completely discarded and it is said Andrew killed Juanita. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV-PG